Warm Welcome
by The Cat Curiosity killed
Summary: There were two things in this world that Lance Corporal Levi hated more than anything else. The first was Titans, for obvious reasons. The second, was being dirty. After a long expedition beyond the walls, Levi was not just dirty, he was absolutely filthy. Luckily, a certain goggle-wearing squad leader has a bath already prepared. Levihan, a tad fluffy :3


**Hello :D I recently watched Attack On Titan, which then inclined me to read Shingeki No Kyojin. I am IN LOVE with this series xD And I'm absaloutley infatuated with the pairing of Levi Ackerman and Hanji/Hange Zoe 3 So here is a quick Levihan fic I wrote at 2 in the morning when my feels were too much for sleep to even have a chance of happening. Hope you enjoy the fluffy ramblings of my sleep-deprived brain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or Attack On Titan, but you already know that :/ **

* * *

Warm Welcome

- By The Cat Curiosity Killed

There were two things in this world that Lance Corporal Levi hated more than anything else. The first was Titans, for obvious reasons. The second, was being dirty. After a long expedition beyond the walls, Levi was not just dirty, he was absolutely filthy. He could feel the dirt beneath his finger-nails and his dark hair fell slicked against his forehead in great need of washing. The first thing Levi had wanted to do as soon as they returned was take a bath and rinse the grime from his body. Every part of him was itching to do just this, but there was something he needed to do before then.

The door of the fourth squad leader's had been left open a crack to reveal the steady glow of candle-light. Levi tsked quietly to himself. _That shitty-glasses, probably still up at this hour fussing over titans_, he thought. Levi didn't bother knocking, somewhere along the way they had stopped with little formalities like that (though Levi couldn't say exactly when). He stopped a moment, taking in the empty room. He had expected the impetuous brunette to be hunched over her desk or sprawled out on the floor surrounded by the frantic scribbles and notes that she produced when she discovered a new lead in her research. When he found she wasn't in either familiar positions, Levi frowned. He decided to leave, irritated he'd wasted time he could have spent relaxing after weeks of riding. Suddenly, Levi stopped when he heard the splash of water coming from the washroom. Levi sighed, so that's where she was. He wouldn't have known if he hadn't heard the water, after all it was the last place one could expect to find the untidy scientist.

Hanji didn't even lift her head as he entered the room. You'd think a naked woman alone would be a little more self-conscious. Then again, Hanji wasn't exactly a regular woman. Levi sometimes found himself questioning if she was a woman at all, and not some other kind of strange messy creature.  
Levi got right to the point, "Moblit said you needed to see me, that it was important."

Hanji shrugged, "I think I might have told him something like that."  
Levi glared at the goggle-wearing brunette submerged in the tub, "oi, shitty-glasses. You didn't call me here just to waste my time did you?" He asked, a warning in his tone.  
"Not at all Levi," Hanji said turning towards him, damp hair sticking to her cheek. She wasn't wearing her glasses and Levi noticed the soft glow of the oil lamp bringing out the golden hues in her brown eyes. Hanji seemed to notice him staring and smiled, "you can join me if you like," She said, her voice low and playful.  
Levi gave her a pointed look, "is that why you wanted me to come by so urgently?"  
Hanji pouted, "I never said it was urgent, besides," she said, gesturing towards him with a slender arm, "Aren't you desperate to get out of those dirty clothes about now?" Hanji said smiling at him knowingly.

Levi shrugged out of his jacket in reply, she knew him too well. I didn't take long to undress, it felt good to be out of his dirt-ridden uniform. Hanji made room for him in the tub, pulling her knees up to her chest so he could sit behind her. "This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it." He muttered half-heartedly, the water was warm and he could already feel the grime lifting from his skin. Hanji's face was turned from him, but Levi could hear the smile in her voice, "I heard you'd retuned and I thought it was cause for a celebratory bath."

Levi tsked grabbing the shampoo and squirting it into his hand. "Dammit four-eyes, we've been over this. You can't assign bathing for special occasions, it's a daily priority." He lectured while lathering his hair with shampoo, when he finished he did the same to Hanji's. She let him, tilting her chin to give him better access since she was taller. Levi liked her hair, it was long and soft to the touch, unlike his own course, black hair. Hanji's shoulders relaxed, enjoying the way his hands massaged her scalp. "But it becomes such a taxing thing if you have to do it every day. I'm always to busy." She said leaning back as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair, Levi secretly liked the way it curled when it was damp. "More like too lazy, if you sent half as much time taking care of your personal hygiene as you do drooling over titans you'd be the cleanest person in the city." Said Levi as he found a greatly under-used bar of soap and began scrubbing her shoulders and back in small circles. Hanji's soft laughter filtered back to him, completely unfazed by his ministrations. "But then I'd be stealing your thunder, wouldn't I?"

"_Tch_" Levi kicked her at that, not seriously, but hard enough to rise a squeal of protest from her lips. Hanji chuckled, ignoring his half-hearted reprimand.

Levi sighed, there was no way of getting through to a woman like Hanji. "Just forget it, trying to convince you to wash regularly is a waste of time anyway." He said.

Hanji's shoulders seemed to droop slightly at that. "It's not all that bad, I just forget sometimes when I get immersed in my research." she said

"Hmm," Levi hummed in agreement, "just like you forget to sleep as well?" he added dryly.

"Precisely," Hanji admitted, the playfulness returning to her voice.  
Levi rinsed the soap suds from her skin, "whatever, just try to keep yourself clean so I don't have to do it all the time." he said. Hanji turned to look at him, a smile on her lips.  
"But you're so much better at it then me." She said, tea-coloured eyes dancing in the candle-light, "and I like it when you clean me, although I'm glad you don't knock me out anymore." Hanji finished before leaning back on his chest. She was taller so Levi had to rest his chin in the curve of her shoulder if he wanted to avoid getting a mouthful of hair. But he didn't really mind, it was actually quite comfortable and Hanji's body was soft and warm against his.

It was times like this when Levi had no doubt Hanji was a woman, not when she was so close that he couldn't help forgetting that the slender, soft body belonged to a titan-crazed scientist. Absent-mindedly, Levi let his arms circle her lightly, hands resting on her toned stomach. The last few weeks faded away, all the fighting and the death he'd been immersed in drifted to the back of his mind. He allowed himself to secretly, quietly admit to himself that he had missed this. The feeling of Hanji's body close to his, the way her damp hair curled and stuck to her skin, the sound of her breathing as she rested against him.

"Hey Levi, do you still wanna know why I told Moblit to send for you as soon as you returned?" Hanji asked sleepily. "Why?" Levi mused, not really concerned with her answer.

"I wanted you to come because.-" she paused mid-sentence to yawn "I… missed… you…" She finished softly and Levi realised she'd drifted off to sleep. _Tch… typical_, he thought repositioning her so her head rested on his chest. Levi looked down at the sleeping Hanji, a small smile graced her lips as she dosed. "I didn't miss you at all shitty-glasses.." he said, gently brushing her dark hair away from her face. A tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips before disappearing.  
_Dammit_, Levi suddenly realised. She'd fallen asleep in the bath and now he'd have to drag out her unconscious ass and put her to bed. Honestly, this woman caused him nothing but trouble.

But… Levi thought glancing down once more at the dosing scientist, it was the kind of trouble he could deal with.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I tried to keep them in character, but if you write Levi doing anything remotely romantic it's gonna seem a bit OC no matter what you do. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Especially if you're a fellow Levihan shipper, I'd love the feedback. **

**P.S I don't know how clear it was but there was subtext in there ;) Hanji was waiting in the tub because she knew Levi would be wanting to get clean. :3 **


End file.
